Love: The Height of All Emotions
by mizabyte
Summary: When Wally admits to Kuki about his feelings for her, he enters a roller coaster path of delight and pain as Father unveils an ancient villian who has came back for revenge on the Kids Next Door.


**Love: The Height of New Emotions**

**Author's Note: **I still remember it as if it was yesterday, the first time I watched the Kids Next Door show. At first glance, the show had a ridiculously "kiddy" plot, but upon further examination, everything was done beautifully: the art, the pairings, etc. Thank you Mr. Warburton for an amazing show!

**Disclaimer:** "Codename: Kids Next Door" is a product of Curious Pictures Studio. All ideas in this story belong to me.

**Chapter 1**

It was a moonless night at the time of the operation, with the rural streets only dimly lighted by the many stars in the sky above. A team of five kids was on one of their most dangerous missions ever: to gather intelligence on Father's supposedly terrifying new weapon. They were part of an organization called the Kids Next Door, which consisted of a large network of different sectors from around the globe that fought consistently against adult tyranny for the liberties that kids have to this day. Freedom was indeed something to be earned.

At just four feet and five inches, Numbuh 16 was certainly not of a high stature, but possessed a remarkable ability to lead a squad and has rightfully earned herself the position of a leader. Her squad, Sector N, consisted of Numbuh 15, Numbuh 14, Numbuh 13, and the newly recruited Numbuh 12, who had recently replaced an operative who betrayed the organization and had joined up with the teenagers. Numbuh 13 has been excluded from the operation because he still remains a hostage on the adults' side.

"Numbuh 14, check the door," Numbuh 16 whispered, "Everyone else, just stack up near the door." Numbuh 14 turned the doorknob slowly, only to find it lock.

"Pick it," Numbuh 16 said softly. Numbuh 14 took out his lock pick, made exclusively from the fine materials of the 2x4 technology office, and slowly made his way through the keyhole.

"Open the door, not a sound," Numbuh 16 said. Nothing could be heard but the chirping of grasshoppers. Numbuh 14 slowly turned the knob, and pushed the door slightly. A loud, squeaking sound creaked out, sending Numbuh 16 hushing and signaling for him to stop.

"That's enough Numbuh 14, we'll just have to squeeze in," she said, motioning for the team to move through the small gap created by a door only pushed halfway open. One by one, numbuh by numbuh, they all slipped in, with not a sound.

"Alright, I need some light in here, Numbuh 14, turn on your flashlight, the small one," Numbuh 16 whispered, so softly that if it wasn't for the complete silence, no one would have heard.

"And now," Father's voice boomed, "it is time to resurrect one of the greatest villains of all time!"

"Quick, get in positions and move toward that room," Numbuh 16 said, pointing to the light coming from the corner.

"This is certainly the greatest thing you have ever done, Father," the monotonous voices of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane spoke at once.

"Come out, almighty one, and help me finish what you started a century ago, resurrect and be-" he paused. A slight squeak came from the corner, as if someone had stepped on a wooden plank that went wrong.

"Huh?" the Delightful Children said at once, and turned toward the sound, all at the same time.

"Numbuh 12, watch it!" Numbuh 16 said. Her voice was urgent and her face was frightened.

"Who _dares_ to interfere with MY RITUAL?" Father shouted, his face blowing up into flames, greatly lighting up the mansion like a thousand candles. Suddenly a white, blinding light came shining through from what seemed like a portal, before an ugly beast lurched forth toward the kids in the split of a second.

"AHHHHH!" the kids screamed with a hint of confusion and fear that lurked along every wrinkle of each child's face. In what seemed like a blitzkrieg, the mansion became filled with darkness once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The temperature of the room was just right. The room had a cozy atmosphere, the air filled with warmth. It was just perfect. Kuki, also known as Numbuh 3, was on the sofa, playing with her new PSP (Playstation Portable).

"Hey Kuki," a blond haired boy said softly, sitting down next to the Japanese girl whose long, black hair flowed beautifully in his green eyes. It was the perfect time; they were alone in one room.

"Yes Wally?" Kuki said, looking up.

"I-I've always wanted to tell you something," he said nervously, unconsciously fiddling with his hands. The girl just continued looking.

"We've known each other for so long now," he said in his Australian accent. He paused, and took a short look at the girl who was now sitting so near, their bodies touching. With a slight blush, he continued.

"I-I love you Kuki."

"Oh Wally! I love you too!" Kuki said emotionally, tucking Wally closer for a hug.

Just when everything seemed perfect, Wally's phone began ringing a typical rock song in an 8-bit cell phone fashion.

"Yeah Numbuh 1?" Wally asked.

"Report to the Treehouse right away Numbuh 4, this is a code-red situation, bring Numbuh 3 too," Numbuh 1 shouted.

"What's wrong, Numbuh 1?" Wally asked.

"Ahh! Numbuh 2, turn our defenses to high, Numbuh 4, we're being attacked!" Numbuh 1 yelled.

"What's wrong?" Kuki asked.

"The Treehouse is being attacked by some cruddy adults, come on let's go!" he said, pulling Kuki with him.


End file.
